Danuta Mikołajewska
Danuta Mikołajewska - autorka powieści Reanimacja ''(2010), doktor nauk medycznych, mieszka we Wrześni, gdzie prowadzi gabinet homeopatyczny. Strona internetowa Pisarki: http://mikolajewska.net.pl/ 'Polska, transformacja, Reanimacja' Wywiad z Danutą Mikołajewską, autorką książki „Reanimacja” przy okazji spotkania autorskiego w poznańskim Empiku 15 stycznia 2011, przeprowadziła Agnieszka Szczepanek. '''Agnieszka Szczepanek:' Chciałabym najpierw zapytać Panią, skąd pomysł, żeby parać się literaturą? Jest Pani lekarzem i na spotkaniu autorskim dowiedziałam się, że już na studiach działała Pani w Klubie Dziennikarskim. Czy mogłaby Pani opowiedzieć skąd zamiłowanie do literatury? Danuta Mikołajewska: Każdy proces twórczy nosi w sobie w sobie znamiona neurotyzmu. To jest kompensacja - sposób na rozwiązywanie konfliktów metodą niebezpośrednią. A później tę iskrę, która się w człowieku zapala, niektórzy nazywają demiurgiczną wyobraźnią albo potrzebą tworzenia światów równoległych. A ze mną to jest tak: mam brak talentu do władzy, to moja pięta achillesowa. Jako radna byłam w politycznych gremiach bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Prowadziłam także zespół ludzi i choć był on nieźle zorganizowany, funkcji kierowniczych, wydawania poleceń, dyscyplinowania pracowników zwyczajnie nie lubiłam. Nie pociąga mnie relacja „nad”, wolę partnerską, nawet w kontakcie lekarz - pacjent. W powieści sprawowanie władzy przybiera formę szlachetną; tutaj nie wstydzę się dominacji. Bohaterowie muszą tańczyć, jak im zagram, a mnie to nie deprymuje. I to jest piękne! Poza tym gdy się coś zaczyna, to należy to kończyć. Moja przygoda z literaturą zaczęła się od tego, że pod koniec lat 80-tych napisałam scenariusz filmowy, który sprzedałam zespołowi „Zebra”, a później okazało się, że film nie powstanie. Po czasie powróciłam do tematu i zaczęłam pisać powieść. Oczywiście nie bez trudu, bo na studiach uczono mnie raczej pisania recept. Uprawianie literatury jest trudniejsze niż tworzenie półproduktów na potrzeby kinematografii. Jak wiadomo, film to obraz; literatura - słowo, a ze słowem trzeba się liczyć. Dlatego zanim wypuściłam swoje przesłanie między ludzi długo się przyglądałam, jak robią to inni, zmieniałam, poprawiałam. Milion razy! Bo ja ogromnie tą zabawę lubię. Z upodobaniem godnym lepszej sprawy bawię się w jubilera, który zajmuje się kamieniem, szlifując go. Im bardziej jest obrobiony, tym więcej to swoje dziecko kocham i tym trudniej mi się z nim rozstać. Mój mąż złośliwie głosił, że rozumie ludzi, którzy w ramach hobby chodzą na ryby, ale żeby ktoś z takim przejęciem składał literkę do literki, tego nie pojmuje. I tak powieść dorobiła się w domu ksywy „rybki”. Nawet w komputerze była tak zapisana. A moja średnia córka życząc mi wydania książki przez kolejne Wigilie posługiwała się słowami „żeby ryby wypłynęły na szeroką wodę”. W ten sposób rodzina sprowadzała mnie na ziemię, przypominając, że świat realny jest ważniejszy. To dobry sposób, żeby twórcy nie odbiło. A.Sz: Książka ma dwie części. Mówiła Pani o tym, że pierwsza część powstawała na kanwie scenariusza… D.M: Owszem, tyle że w powieści doszły pewne elementy filozoficzno- refleksyjne, jak określił to pewien liczący się wydawca, który jednak uznał je za „nic nie wnoszące” i kazał wyciąć. Przez takie barbarzyńskie stawianie sprawy do edycji w tym gronie dojść nie mogło, choć oficyna była wielce prestiżowa. „Reanimacja” nie jest czytadłem, tworzywo do niej zbierałam w końcu przy łóżku chorego. I jednym z jej założeń jest przedstawienie mojej humanistycznej koncepcji choroby. Ale wróćmy do filmu. Dobrze się stało, że na podstawie tamtejszego scenariusza film nie powstał, bo byłby on dosyć płaski, przygodowy, po którym nie sposób byłoby później napisać książkę tego typu. Film jest dziełem reżysera, nie scenarzysty i bywa tak, że autor materiału literackiego z ostatecznego efektu rzadko jest zadowolony. Byłabym jednak nieszczera, gdybym chciała twierdzić, że mi na filmie nie zależy, pod warunkiem, że byłoby to kino artystyczne, z klimatem, wywołujące niesamowite emocje. Jego unikalność mogłaby polegać na zastosowaniu wielkiego planu przy ukazywaniu procedur medycznych, tak, aby pokazać je równie naturalistycznie jak zostały opisane w powieści, pozwalając nieomalże zajrzeć w głąb własnego organizmu. Musieliby wykonywać je lekarze, ściślej ich dłonie. Aktor nie byłby przecież w stanie zagrać takich zabiegów jak nakłucie opłucnej czy płukanie żołądka. Do tego marzy mi się jakaś niezwykła muzyka… A.Sz: Jest taki serial, który pokazuje w sposób bardzo realistyczny sceny zabiegów, nazywa się „Chirurdzy”. Powstało już sześć serii, jest to produkcja amerykańska, dodatkowo świetna muzyka, dylematy i problemy lekarzy. Ich życie opiera się głównie na pracy w szpitalu, gdzie rozgrywają się także ich życiowe tragedie. D.M: Tak, ale ja podkreślam, że mówię o filmie dla kina, nie dla telewizji. A serialu nie znam, ani ”Chirurgów”, ani żadnego z tych, które o medycynie w ostatnich latach nakręcono, ponieważ telewizję ogląda mi się trudno. Gdy w gabinecie nasłucham się ludzkich przeżyć, pierwsza lepsza historyjka nie tylko mnie nie interesuje, ale wręcz męczy. Realia pracy w Stanach znam i wiem, że los lekarski jest tam bardzo wymagający. W Polsce też jest ciężki, ale inaczej. I moim celem jest wzruszać losem polskich lekarzy. A.Sz: A czy mogłaby Pani opowiedzieć o bohaterach swojej książki, czy główna bohaterka- Ewa, nosi ślady Pani własnej biografii? D.M: I tak, i nie. „Reanimacja” to książka o trzech kobietach: o Polsce, o Medycynie i o Ewie Kalinowskiej. Na historię głównej bohaterki złożyły się losy trzech lekarek doprawione moją nie znającą miary wyobraźnią. A.Sz: Czy zatem starała się Pani „porozrzucać” trochę swoje osobiste doświadczenia po różnych postaciach, czy raczej najważniejsze kwestie skupione są właśnie w Ewie? D.M: Zakończenie, które może się wydawać niewiarygodne, dotyczyło mojej koleżanki z roku, mieszkającej w Kołobrzegu, lekarki, żony lekarza. Nie chcę go jednak zdradzać i wręcz gorąco proszę o to, żeby na koniec nie zaglądać, bo wówczas czytanie odrobinę straci na uroku. Tak samo rozdział o pogotowiu. To, co dzieje się z synem Ewy i Adama, również zdarzyło się i spotkało moją koleżankę, lekarkę. Czasami już sama nie wiem, gdzie się kończy życie, a zaczyna się fikcja. Pocieszam się, że wszyscy pisarze mają problem z dostrzeganiem tej granicy. A.Sz: Mówiła też Pani, że zastanawiała się nad imionami głównych bohaterów- Adama i Ewy, dlaczego wybrała Pani ostatecznie imiona, które są bardzo znaczące w europejskiej, judeochrześcijańskiej kulturze? D.M: Rzeczywiście, na „Reanimację” można patrzeć w różny sposób. Po pierwsze jest to książka o mężczyźnie i kobiecie. O najtrudniejszym rodzaju miłości. Mężczyzna opowiada o swojej żonie, przez co przy okazji sam się opisuje. Opowiada historię o kobiecie ambitnej w tonie odwiecznego dyskursu pomiędzy męskością a kobiecością. Pewna moja znajoma, czytając „Reanimację”, powiedziała, że to książka o nieumiejętności dialogu pomiędzy obu płciami, które z jednej strony chcą być razem, ale gdy się połączą, to zwykle potem i tak lepiej czują się wśród swoich; mężczyźni chętnie uciekają z kolegami na piwo, kobiety spotykają się z przyjaciółkami i szyją buty mężom. Tym bardzie więc należy wiedzę na swój temat wzajemni pogłębiać, a powieść jest skromnym wkładem w ów proces. Słyszałam kiedyś, że przed feminizmem stoi trzecia fala, która połączy mądrość pierwszej fali, tej, która wydała odważne sufrażystki z cygaretkami, z osiągnięciami drugiej, feminizmu wojującego, z którym absolutnie utożsamiać się nie zamierzam, bowiem „tajemnica mężczyzny polega na tym, że jest taki silny i taki słaby, zaś tajemnicą kobiety, że jest taka słaba i taka silna”. Ale, oczywiście, tekst jest także o medycynie i może być czytany jako powieść środowiskowa, choć wolałabym by odbierano ją nieco głębiej. Jako przesłanie o Polsce czasu transformacji. A.Sz: Jak to się ma do tytułu, który jest bardzo zagadkowy? D.M: Tytuł jest metaforyczny. W powieści dzieją się dwie reanimacje. Pierwszą bohaterka przeprowadza sama, w drugiej uczestniczy biernie. Ale nie w tym sęk. Tytuł wziął się stąd, że Polska tkwi w stanie permanentnej reanimacji. Również nazwy miejsc, w których toczy się akcja „Miasteczko” i „Metropolia” ma podkreślać uniwersalny czy wręcz symboliczny charakter. Czasy PRL-u czyniły nas krajem prowincjonalnym, a dziś mamy ambicje dotrzymania kroku Europie. Przez całą powieść przewija się motyw naprawy „A Remont trwał i trwał, choć szpital stał w samym centrum, przy głównej ulicy”. Również międzynarodowe uwikłania emocjonalne, w jakie popadają główni bohaterowie, nie są przypadkowe, lecz odzwierciedlają te, jakie wiążą nasz kraj ze światem. Życzę gorąco wszystkim czytelnikom, aby mogli odebrać tę książkę tak, jak przyjęło ją środowisko lekarskie, mianowicie jako: „prawdę o nas bardzo potrzebną”. Chciałbym, aby traktowano ją jako powieść o Polakach czasu transformacji, nie tylko o lekarzach. I jest mi bardzo miło, gdy takie głosy padają. Słyszałam je od ludzi rozmaitych profesji np. od znajomej będącej prokuratorem i mężczyzny, dyrektora placówki kulturalnej. To tą cudowne chwile, dla których się pisze. A.Sz: Dziękuję za rozmowę. Kategoria:Pisarki według epoki Mikołajewska, Danuta